El Final
by Mafer Pattz-Cullen
Summary: Inspire profundamente. -¿Tú… no… me quieres? Tenia que ser fuerte, para decir las más grandes de las blasfemias, algo que nunca durante mi existencia, llegaría a ser verdad. -No. EDWARD s POV El final "Luna Nueva"


**Diclaimer:****Esta historia y sus personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**El final**

**Edward´s POV**

Llegue primero que Bella, lo supe pues su camioneta no estaba en su lugar. Estacione el volvo en el lugar habitual de Charlie pues no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo. El dolor en mi interior iba creciendo tanto pasaban los segundos, esto no iba a ser nada fácil y lo sabia.

Me sobresalte al escuchar el estruendo de la camioneta de Bella dar la vuelta en la esquina, ya, en cuestión de segundos, estaciono su monovolumen al frente del volvo. Por un momento tan chiquito pensé que mi corazón muerto revivía para latir frenéticamente, pero no hice caso y salí del volvo al mismo tiempo que ella salía de su camioneta.

Su aroma me golpeo del mismo modo que el día en que la conocí, pero en vez de sufrir, lo único que hice fue inspirar hondo para sentir aquel aromas a fresas y fresias, tan embriagador como siempre.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mochila como habitualmente lo hacia, pero la diferencia fue que la regrese al asiento del monovolumen, pues estorbaría para lo que quería hacer.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – murmure con voz indiferente, daba gracias por saber esconder mis sentimientos, porque ahora lo que menos sentía era indiferencia.

No contesto. Ella sabia que había algo mal. No espere ninguna respuesta y me eche a andar en dirección al bosque. No quería adentrarla mucho así que después de unos cuantos pasos me detuve y me recosté sobre un árbol, y clave mi mirada en ella, mi rostro impasible.

- Muy bien, hablemos – dijo con valentía.

Inspire profundamente.

- Bella, nos vamos – anuncie. Tomo una bocanada de aire con rostro sereno, este era uno de los momentos que mas deseaba leer su mente.

- ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

- Bella, ha llegado el momento – interrumpí -. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres – inquirí, viendo con atención su rostro -. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, su rostro mostró confusión. Eso me causo impaciencia. Que pasaba por esa cabeza… Entonces pude entender que había malinterpretado, cosa que ella supo también al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo te refieres a nosotros… - comenzó en un susurro.

- Me refiero a mí y a mi familia – termine por ella de forma clara.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tal vez tratando de procesar lo dicho. Espere sin mostrar impaciencia. Luego de unos minutos, hablo de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, voy contigo – dijo con voz firme. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

- No puedes, Bella – replique -. Al lugar que vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés.

- No te convengo, Bella.

- No seas ridículo – exclamo con desesperación -. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

- Mi mundo no es para ti – continué con la tristeza filtrándose en mi voz.

- ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

- Tienes razón – concedí -. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

- ¡Lo prometiste! – reprocho ella -. Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…

- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti – ataje rápidamente.

- ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, verdad? – gritó, de repente furiosa. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento -. Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mi no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti – inquirió con desesperación, por un momento las ganas de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien me debilitaron, pero yo no cedí -, ¡ya es tuya!

Respire hondo y deje caer la mirada al suelo ausente, pues si la miraba las fuerzas flaquearían, me prepare para lo peor, levante la mire con frialdad.

- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes – pronuncie las palabras separadas y claras, escudriñándola con la mirada.

Hubo una pausa hasta que pregunto.

- ¿Tú… no… me quieres?

Tenia que ser fuerte, para decir las más grandes de las blasfemias, algo que nunca durante mi existencia, llegaría a ser verdad.

- No.

Me miro sin comprender, le devolví la mirada conservando la frialdad, esto dolía más que nada, sentía como se partía segundo a segundo mi interior, pedazo por pedazo. Sus ojos seguían examinando los míos.

- Bien, eso cambia las cosas – dijo con serenidad.

Eso me todo por sorpresa. ¿Así tan fácil? Intente no mostrar ninguna expresión en mi rostros ya inexpresivo. Mire hacia otro lado, entre los árboles a la lejanía. Intente justificar mis palabras.

- En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero ya me canse de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano – voltee a verla, aun mas frió que antes -. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

- No – contesto en un hilo de voz -. No lo hagas.

La mire por un segundo, esto se estaba complicando. El dolor se intensificaba.

- No me convienes, Bella.

Esta vez no dijo nada, seguro pensando que era verdad. Eso no me gustaba de Bella. No se veía a si misma, no se daba cuenta que ella era mucho para mi, mas de lo que desearía pedir.

Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, espere por ella con inexpresividad en rostro. Al segundo intento, si hablo.

- Si… es lo que quieres.

Me limite a asentir una vez. Su expresión se estaba tornando sin ápice de sentimientos que no fueran dolor. Las fuerzas flaquearon, y la mascara cayo por completo dejándome expuesto. _Esto es necesario – pensé con fuerza -, es por su bien_. Con eso me recupere con rapidez, esto no haría mas que ponerla a salvo, pero faltaba algo mas.

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado – pedí. Deje la frialdad de lado por un momento, sincerándome completamente.

- Lo que quieras - contesto con voz mas fuerte.

- No hagas nada desesperado o estupido – pedí con fervor, sin mostrarme distante - ¿Entiendes lo que digo? – entonces devolví la frialdad a mi completamente, para no descubrir nada agregue rapadamente – Me refiero a Chalie, por supuesto. Te necesita y debes cuidarte por el.

- Lo haré – aseguro en un murmullo.

- Te haré una promesa a cambio – dije -. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, su corazón se acelero y empezó a temblar. Me carcomía no poder acercarme a ella.

- No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador – comente sonriendo con amabilidad, tratando al menos de darle ese consuelo -. A ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.

- ¿Y tus recuerdos? – pregunto con voz extraña.

- Bueno – comencé, buscando las palabras exactas – Yo no olvidare, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Sonreí de nuevo para secundar la mentira, pero estuve seguro de que se dio cuenta de que no llego a mis ojos, entonces decidí apurarme, con todo el dolor del universo.

- Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

Vi la sorpresa surcar su rostro, aguarde un momento. Entonces la comprensión llego a su rostro.

- Alice no va a volver – articulo, sin pronunciar palabra. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- No. Los demás se fueron. Yo me quede para decirte adiós – explique.

- ¿Alice se fue? – su voz mostraba incredulidad.

- Ella quería despedirse de ti, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria mejor para ti – conteste.

Ya era hora, tenía que irme ya. No podía más. No dejo de mirarme ni un instante. Esto era lo mejor, estaría a salvo. Pronuncie aquellas palabras tan dolorosas, no había manera de posponerlo mas.

- Adiós, Bella – dije con calma.

- ¡Espera! – suplico, intentado alcanzarme. Pero la detuve agarrándola de las muñecas con suavidad, inclinándome para rozar mis labios con la piel de su frente, sintiendo por última vez su calidez, su aroma. Cerró sus ojos.

- Cuídate mucho – murmure contra su frente y eche a correr dejando un leve viento tras de mi, y a la razón de mi existencia.

_¡Te amo! –__Dije con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza - ¡TE AMO!_

Corrí y corrí sin parar, lo incontrolados temblores de mi cuerpo salieron por mi boca en sollozos. Mi vida había acabado, nunca volvería la felicidad a mi rostro. Todas mis ganas de amar, quedaron en Forks junto a aquella humana con ojos achocolatados, no volvería la luz a mi vida.

- Te amo – susurre, sin mirar atrás. Con mi existencia destrizada en pedazos.

**Criticas y comentarios? Le gusto no les gusto?**

**Diganmelo en un Reviews abajito...^^.**


End file.
